Dear God Why Me!
by Tigertutu.Cosplay
Summary: Stan has a big secret. He's in love with someone. But he has a girlfriend. She knows about his secret. He dumps her; she spills the secret to everyone. What's a guy gotta do! rated for a reason. WendyxStanxKyle triangle
1. Chapter 1

Hello my reviewers and/or newbies to my stories!

never fear! im still working on My Angel Your Devil; its just it so happens I've gotten a truckload of new story ideas i just had to share with you guys. So sit back and expect a mountainload of updates!

Also; does anyone have a good starting idea for a Creek fanfiction? I'd really like to do more than a one shot; and i really need like a word to boost my imagination. Even if someone has a storyline they wan tried; pm me and let me know! i could make that idea come to life!

So please enjoy this story aswell~

Chapter One

I'm Stan Marsh and I have a confession I need to make; I don't love my girlfriend Wendy. She's a bitch and I wish she'd just piss off and leave me alone. But she has the biggest load of dirt on me and will tell the whole school if I decide to dump her.

I'm in love with a guy. Not just any guy though, no. It _had _to be my best friend forever didn't it? It just had to be Kyle Brovfloski didn't it God?

I dunno how it happened really. One day we were hanging out and bonding, as males tend to do; and all of a sudden I'm tracing every curve with my eyes, and he sends me this look that indicated he knew I was doing it. And yet he didn't say a word; only sent me this smile.

I have to admit; I'm pretty god damn dense when it comes to love and stuff. But that smile he sent me that day just totally and utterly confused me. I mean, did he like me in the way I hoped? Or was he just finding it amusing that I was taking the time to check him out? Either way I was pretty much screwed.

And Wendy knew of this. She knew how much I wanted him; and that was her ultimate form of blackmail. Apparently I was like this mega trophy for the girls, and as long as I was dating one, she was pretty much treated like a goddess by everyone else. Psh, Wendy's the Goddess of something alright; the Goddess of skankdom if you asked me.

So you could guess how happy I was when I finally got to see Kyle by himself in the male's locker room. I happily made my way to him; and he turned to send a nice white smile with his freckled lips quite moist today. Oh yeah, I look at him really bad lately.

"Hey Stan." God, the way he said that made my spine tingle. His voice was still so high and feminine that he could pass off as a girl if he tried.

"Hey." I replied casually, getting my towel out of my locker and wrapping it around my waist. "Man sport class sucks so badly."

"Heh, yeah." He said quietly, and I swear I caught him looking me up and down once before picking his towel up off the bench. "Stupid bastard made me run extra to try and get rid of my apparent 'ass fat' as he calls it. Says its becoming too much like my ma's."

"He what?!" I think I said that a bit to quickly. I mean, Kyle's ass was like one of his most attractive part of him. He couldn't get rid of it!

"I know! It pissed me off so badly." He chuckled, and I sighed with relief inwardly that he didn't notice my horror in my tone. "Anyways, we should hit the showers otherwise Wendy might beat you around the head again."

"God that girl takes things so seriously sometimes." I comment glumly, wrapping my towel around my waist and dropping my gym shorts. "Sometimes I'd like to give her a good slap."

Kyle chuckled as he pulled his shirt over his head. "Yeah well, for now while she's still convinced you guys are an item you need to pretend to be nice to her. As much of a bitch she is."

Thank you Kyle! I didn't say anything, knowing he couldn't stand her at all. I was with him on that one; yet somehow she knows how much of a stupid male I was and kept blackmailing me. But as I laid eyes on the smallish-framed Jew standing beside me; I knew that putting up with this bullshit was worth so much than her wrecking what we had. I pulled my sweaty shirt off and threw it into my locker, and saw those green eyes locked on my ribbed body.

"Well, someone's been working out. I'm jealous." He said with a smirk as he closed his locker and twisted the key lock. "I honestly don't see how you can stand doing all that exercise."

"What can I say? I got people to impress." I aimed that right at him, and I hope that maybe he noticed. He didn't.

"Like the girls you mean?"

"…W-well, I meant for a future career in modelling…yes for the girls." I lied straight through my teeth with a joking chuckle. I hate girls, I hate touching them and them touching me. I hated kissing Wendy knowing what I really wanted was usually across from me.

"So are you busy after school today?" He asked as we went into the showers and took the two cubicles side by side.

"Well, no as far as I know. Why, got something in mind?" And the flirting escapade continues.

"Well yeah; thought you and I could hang out tonight. My family's out til tomorrow afternoon so I have the house to myself."

"Sweet. Yeah I'll come over."

We stood for a while in silence, before Kyle gave a sigh. I turned to him instantly to make sure he was alright.

"Say; if I came to you one day and said I needed you because something really bad happened; would you do it for me?" He asked out of the blue. "I mean; I'm just asking out of curiousity."

"Would I do what?" I asked, inwardly cheering knowing exactly what he was asking me.

"You know…do me." He said quietly so the other guys couldn't hear us.

"Oh! Right." God I was glad I was so good at acting. "Well, if it was really bad and you truly needed my help, sure I would. You're my best friend dude."

"Glad to hear it." He said with a smile. "And you know I'd do the same for you, right?"

"Of course man, I know." Oh how I wished something could make us come together like that.

We both stopped the water running and dried ourselves off before wrapping our towels around our waists. Only thing I couldn't do in the showers was to check him out. Because that would be just plain weird.

"So yeah, I'll see you after school then." He said with a smile before leaving me behind. _Now _I could have a quick look without getting caught.

"Nice ass that." I hear to my right. I frowned to see Craig Tucker looking aswell.

"Look at your boyfriend's damn ass." I say with a snort.

"Oh what Marsh, a bit jealous?" He replied with a slight smirk. "There's no harm in looking when Tweek knows his ass is the only one I wanna screw all night…"

"Alright, I get it!" I placed my hands over my ears to indicate I really didn't want to hear anymore. I saw him smirk before swinging his towel over his shoulder and leaving. God that guy had no shame whatsoever.

I shook my head to get that image out of my head and decide I'd better head to next class and not get in trouble again for being late.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, so not much is going on in this story; but i promise you twists and turns will start to appear. Ill be slower updating these stories sinc i now have at least 5 ideas to work on now. thank you imagination!

so anyway, enjoy!

Chapter Two

So eventually I made it to my class after Wendy happened to be waiting for me at my normal locker. God that girl didn't shut up! I had to talk about everything I did without her so she knew I wasn't cheating on her before we could go to class. And because she was a suck up and a grade A student and a teacher's pet she got let off for being late. I however got a waring from the teacher. Like I always do; because I was the star quarterback for the team. I took my seat faarrrr away from the girls and sat next to Kyle; who was leaning on his left hand lazily and flicking through a book.

He didn't look up to look at me; which was a good thing because I stole the time to look at him. He was so…girlish yet boyish at the same time. But I found it really attractive and wouldn't want him to change that. I began counting the freckles on his nose; before he turned to me finally.

"Bout time you showed up." He said quietly with a smirk on his face. "Girlfriend wanted updates again?"

"You know it." I rolled my eyes and put my head on the desk. "You recon she'd dump me if I went back to being a goth?"

Kyle giggled and I thought it heavenly…and that I was very, very gay. "But then you'd be too busy non conforming against society to hang out with me."

"Come on dude, nothing could stop us hanging out together." Oh the faggotry coming from my mouth. And I loved every second of it as long as that smile stayed on his face.

"Hm, well that's true I guess." He scrunched his nose up as he thought about it. "Though, I don't think you'd look good as a goth."

"No?"

"Nope."

"Well then I'll just have to find another reason for her to ditch me!"

"Here's a thought I've had sooo many times about this; why don't you dump her instead?"

I froze, not expecting that from him. He kept his gaze on me and cocked his head in hopes I'd answer him soon. I spluttered and tried to worm my way out of it; when the teacher saved me.

"Okay class; we're just gonna be taking it from the top." She drawled on and wrote on the board. I instantly turned around to avoid those pretty green eyes from getting the answer out of me. Shortly there after though, I got a note from Kenny behind me.

_Never seen ya squirm like that. What happened?_

I made sure the teacher wasn't looking, and scribbled my answer messily. _I got out of the shit with him that's what. _I hope he could read it because I was struggling to as I folded it. I threw it over my shoulder and went back to my notebook. A few seconds later it came back.

Haha. So I'm guessing you haven't told him and expect him to catch on? Not likely; he's too dense for that.

I frowned and wrote back. _I know that. But I'm not exactly gonna tell him I want his Jew ass in my bed am I?_

Well…you could just tell him that. I would.

_Yeah, but you're a whore Kenny._

_Hey, I pick who I want to sleep with thank you. Hey, if you wont jump in I might consider it…_

_DON'T YOU DARE_

"Mr. McCormick and Mr. Marsh; is something wrong back there?" Shit, the teacher caught us. We both shook our heads and she turned back to what she was doing.

"Aww come on Stan…you have a piece of ass already." It was almost a whine from him. I pinched my nose.

"I am not touching that even if you paid me." I replied, noticing Kyle had sneakily looked up from his book to try and catch into the conversation. "Can't you do it for me?"

"You know what? Never." Kenny was a-matter-of-factly in his tone. "Fatboy might though."

"…You know he never crossed my mind once about that." I replied sarcastically. "But seriously, is he still interested in her or the fact she's with me like in grade school?"

"Lil bit of column A, and a bit of B." Kenny said pretending to weigh them both up. He saw Kyle screw his nose up at the mention of Cartman and place an earphone under the earflap of his Ushanka. "So, why can't you just dump her? I don't understand."

I made sure Kyle couldn't hear me. "Because if I do; she'll tell Kyle in front of everyone how much I want him."

"Dude…" Kenny smirked. "You honestly think that would be a bad thing?"

"Yes!" I hissed back so neither Kyle nor the teacher could hear me. "Dude, what if Kyle is like; homophobic and hates me if he finds out? I…I can't lose him."

Kenny shook his head at me with a hushed chuckle. "You're such a pussy."

"Better than being heartless."

"Touché my good man, touché."

*---*

The last class for the day was Art. I'll tell you right now; I suck at Art big time. The teacher makes one person in the class strip down to their bathing suits each lesson and we gotta paint them. I can guarantee that everyone gets boobs in Kenny's paintings no matter what gender you're supposed to be. When Kyle posed he literally painted him a woman and hid it in my room. My mother wasn't too impressed since it had um, handcuffs and stuff in it. Nuff said.

Kyle however is a really good painter. Then again he's good at pretty much anything. But he can somehow paint cartoony but you can tell who it's supposed to be. His best painting to date was of Craig.

Today it was Bebe's turn. Not that she was scared of doing it; stupid whore. She stripped down and made sure she had her whole chest poking out right at the three of us. Kenny shrugged and went to work instantly; I however tried to hide behind my canvas without slipping off my stool. Kyle rolled his eyes and began mixing paints as if nothing was going on. See, even though the girls use me as hollywood material, Bebe still wants a piece of Kyle. And he told me that his interest in her was below nada. Which made me happier to know I could cross one more enemy off my mental list. In fact, most of the people he's said he'd never think about are girls…

"Whore bag makes this so easy for me." Kenny said with a smirk as he worked on painting her red bikini top. "Her nipples are showing too."

"Gross man, just…gross." Kyle said with a look of disgust before looking at me with a smirk.

"Oh hey Ky, you got a bit of paint on your face." No seriously he did guys, I'm not that…ok maybe I am that desperate.

"Oh, really, where?" He asks, subconsciously rubbing the cheek opposite the one I was talking about.

"Wrong cheek. Here, I'll get it." I grabbed my paint rag and cupped his chin before wiping it off gently. He sent a coy smile and giggled as I finished. Which is basically teasing me. And as I sit back and look over the other side of the room, Wendy is staring me down with the most evil looking eyes anyone could ever muster.


	3. Chapter 3

Yeah, this one seems really short to me; and well, it is. but I didn't wanna try and put more in because i'm retarded and a cliffy-writing person like that.

enjoy~

Chapter Three

End of school; no worries, no cares except for Kyle, nothing possibly go wrong…

And my phone goes off and I cringe at the name. Great; just freaking great. I take a breath, flip it open and answer the call.

"Hey Wendy."

"_Hey Stan, where are you?"_

I frown and continue to walk. "Going home then going to Kyle's. Why?"

"Oh, well I thought we could do something since we are going out and all…and you see him all the time so I think right now I'm more important?"

And before I could stop myself: "Well, I haven't spent much time with him lately and I'd feel really bad telling him I was ditching him."

"_Oh…"_ I waited for the blackmail; which didn't actually come. _"What's that Clyde? You'll take me out? Sure thing. Oh, Stan Marsh; you're on speaker phone right now and everyone is listening to you getting dumped. We're so over."_

"W-wait, what?" I don't even know why I was getting upset. "Just like that? Over the phone?!? W-why?"

"Look, I don't have to explain it to you and I have to go on my date now so good bye."

She hung up just like that in my face; and I never knew I could feel so bad so quickly. I mean sure, I hated being with her. But to seriously put me on speaker phone and do it in front of a crowd? Low blow for my dignity!

I grabbed a few things from home; got changed into something more baggy and lazy, and shuffled out the door glumly towards my best friend's house. As always, the door is left unlocked for me and I make my way up the staircase to his room. And as usual, he's sitting at his desk with feet propped up on it and engrossed in a new book. I carefully closed the door so he wouldn't notice I had arrived yet, and gently placed myself on his bed. It was sad and weird; but I liked surprising him.

I dropped the strap of my bag gently, and snuck up behind him and held my breath before whispering in his ear; "Hey, good book?"

He jumped a little and looked up at my smiling face; which in turn made him giggle softly. "You get me every time with that."

I chuckled and threw myself on his bed and put my arms behind my head. "Yeah well you're just so predictable."

He closed his book and spun around to face me with that smile; only seconds later to watch it fall. "Are you ok?"

I blinked in confusion. "Yeah? Why wouldn't I be?"

" I can just tell in your eyes. Something's bothering you." He wheeled his chair to sit next to the headboard and look down at me.

I looked up at him and tried to hide all forms of embarrassment and sadness I had obvious on my face. "No, I'm fine."

He seemed to frown. "You were never a good liar to me. You know you can tell me anything right?"

I sighed and sat up and pulled myself up beside him. "Well, It's not the fact Wendy dumped me today; its more the fact she had arranged a date with Clyde while on this phonecall to dump me plus he had it on speaker phone so all her friends could hear me stutter and have a breakdown." I placed my head in my hands.

"Well, that's a good thing she's out of your life now, but it's terrible what she did to you." His face was full of sadness and concern. "What do you want me to do for you? I'll do anything, you know that right? Come here."

He leant over and gave me a warm; tight embrace in which I took the time to savour. I felt his lips meet with my forehead; and I grabbed him to pull him in tighter. He must've have had a shower before I got there, because he smelt of soapy fruit.

I let go of him after a while, but he however kept his arms firmly in place. As much as I loved the position right now, it did eventually feel awkward given my current obsession for him. He then however finally let go.

"Are you sure you're alright?" He asked softly, his green eyes full of sadness. "I know what you need; and you can have it right now…"

"N-no, you don't need to." As much as I wanted him writhing under my body in ecstasy, I didn't want to do it on seem ably bad terms.

He stood up and pulled his hat off. "No, I insist, really…" And as I made the indication to argue back; he had pulled his belt off too.

And all I could do was stupidly watch as he reached up to pull his tie off, and slowly unbutton his shirt.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

So today I'm walking along with Kyle to school since I spent the night there. He was happily walking with a bounce in his stride and a cute little grin was across his face. I however had last night playing in the back of my mind and wondered what it actually all meant:

"Ah! S-Stan…" His voice was so heavenly as he panted under my weight.

_I was slow with my movements; both unsure of what I was doing and what this all meant. I left my mark on a few easily hid places because people didn't need to see them and question him about what we were really doing at his house. I thrust in and out ever so slowly; watching the lips of my best friend beneath me parting with a soft moan._

"_Ngh…K-Ky…" I managed to breathlessly say before capturing his lips with my own and sucking on the lower lip gently. I felt his fingertips brushing over my body and it made my skin crawl in delight. Everything about him was so delicate; and I was so damn scared I would break him…_

"_S-Stan…I think…I think I'm gonna…" He stated softly; before I embraced the warmth of his load hitting my stomach. I moved down to this shoulder and began making another mark as we made love well into the early hours of the morning…_

I shook my head; not seeing that Kyle beside me. The one beside me was the contempt and quiet one who did however seem to be in a happier mood. And that made me smile seeing his face lit up.

But then it got me thinking; why did we do that last night? Was there love from both sides or was it just me? And did it change our relationship at all? I hoped to god it was only getting stronger and not going the other way. My mind was at ease when I felt his arm link into mine.

"How're you feeling this morning?" he asked softly, and I sent him a warm smile in return.

"I'm feeling better that's for sure." I stopped walking and didn't talk again until my eyes were locked with those green orbs. "Hey, thanks for you know…everything last night. It meant a lot to me."

He sent me a childish giggle. "It's fine really. It's what my job is being your friend. I just hope it didn't seem pushy or anything…"

"No. no!" I said quickly, making sure that pretty little smile stayed on his face. "It was…perfect." What else could I say really without sounding like an idiot?

He beamed at me. "Well good then. Because I'm always here for you anytime, no matter what, ok?"

"Thanks dude, I love you." What!? FUCK!

That childish giggle once again rang through my ears. "I love you too. You haven't said that to me since the fourth grade in that law firm."

I mentally collapsed with relief. "I know huh? Should say it more often."

"You don't always need to say the words to show it though." He let go of my arm as we came closer to the grungy school buildings. "Well, time for another day of hell. At least we spend the whole day together so you can avoid that bitch."

I smiled at his positive attitude. "Yeah, and maybe Clyde can keep her on a leash or something. But it's not her I'm worried about now."

Kyle stopped and turned around, and I think I imagined the jealousy in his voice. "What do you mean by that?"

I played it cool and didn't point my thought out. "Well, she's put it out there I'm up for grabs again. I'm going to be staring at boobs all day if I'm left by myself." I rolled my eyes shortly after though.

"Well, Kenny and I will just have to keep you company all day then to keep those nasty girls away from you." He smirked and motioned his head towards the gates. "Come on then; may as well get this over and done with."

*---*

And as my instincts told correctly; the girls were throwing themselves at me the second I took a seat in the English room. Kyle gave glares to every one of them that dared come up into our end of the classroom. Kenny; who occupied my other side however didn't seem to mind they were all coming up. Meant he could look all he wanted without them getting shitty at him. I think before class even started I had six love letters and fourteen different phone numbers. Kyle huffed and looked away, and I knew his attempt of mentally mind crushing the lot had failed. Because you know; none of them seem to have brains.

"So, are you gonna call any of them back?" Kenny asked jokingly; knowing Kyle would take it seriously.

"Actually no I'm not." I frowned and handed them to him. "Here, knock yourself out. I don't want them cluttering my bag."

Kyle watched as every piece of paper went into Kenny's eager hands; and from the corner of my eye saw him smile before moving his attention back to his book. I smirked and leant back on my chair as Kenny went through the numbers.

"Weak; I've been with all these girls." He said glumly. "Although Annie is always fun to do."

"I wouldn't know; never tried." I replied, rolling my eyes before subconsciously looking at Kyle. And as I stared as his freckle covered mouth, I watched it rise to a very airy looking grin.

Kenny tapped me on the shoulder and I turned my attention to a cocked eyebrow. He leant in to a slight whisper. "So, what did you guys do last night?"

"Not much really." I lied; oh god I lied and Kenny bought every word of it. "I was a little disappointed so we played video games to take my mind off things. Then got tired so I crashed at his place for the night. Why, what did you think we did?"

"Well I thought you would've at least told him how you feel." Kenny gave me a disapproving look that a mother gives you if you fail a test. He did it too well sadly; and it made me feel guilty. "Come on, you had all the chances and you once again blew it."

"I know, I know." If only he knew what I really blew…never mind.

"Well, you have to tell him sooner or later; just hope it's not too late when you do finally grow the balls." He stopped talking as the teacher walked in, and I looked at Kyle wondering what he'd say to all this if I told him.


	5. Chapter 5

So I got a buzz to write more of this story. hopefully it'll be as good as my last one

enjoy!

Chapter Five

I used to love gym class; now I can't stand it. Why you ask? Because we all get changed into small shorts and tight shirts to play games that involve either really awkward positioning or very sexually implied ones. Today was luckily Volleyball; which didn't involve a lot of mental or physical power from us. The girls would watch our game first then we'd switch over and watch theirs. Well; they look at me when we play, then they all try to win my attention when they play. Only person who doesn't really give a damn about that is Bebe, but then again she has no idea what she's meant to be doing half the time. No offence to blondes or anything, but she's pretty thick.

As usual Kenny, Kyle, Cartman and I are on a team with Tweek, Craig and Token, versing the other guys. While Cartman joined our team because his masses of body fat sucked the ball in to prevent fouling; the other side always chose Butters for his swift movements and quick thinking to catch us off guard. But you know, Butters actually has a really nice body too…maybe if Kyle doesn't want me I could try with him…

I shook my head and stood at the back of my team; and ironically Kenny placed Kyle right in front of me. And immediately my gaze came straight up and over to the other team. Kenny giggled and waved to me, and I gave him the middle finger in reply. Craig cocked an eyebrow at me before smirking and slapping Tweek's ass next to me. The blonde jerked up with a squeal and the girls started giggling like idiots.

Pip smiles nervously and throws the ball up before smacking it right at Cartman's face. But he's quick to push it upright and over to Token, who does this kind of lineup for whoever was to send it back over the net. Kyle took a little jog and jumped up high and smacked it down at Clyde's feet. He scooped it up and flicked it to Butters; who did this amazing leap and smack right into Kenny's stomach. And he dropped him pretty damn hard as Kenny held his stomach and fell over in pain. Butters squealed and ran over to him and was almost to the point of tears, and I jogged over and bent over to check him out.

"Oh geez, I didn't mean to hurt him!" Butters cried at me.

"I know you didn't." I rolled Kenny over, who had a smile on his face shortly after. He assumably enjoyed the attention. "There we go Butters, you didn't kill him."

"Oh good!" He pulled Kenny's torso up and hugged him tightly, and Kenny gave me a small thumbs up. I rolled my eyes and shook my head with a laugh and we got back into the game.

*---*

It got better during the week. I felt happier inside; but I could feel Kyle drifting away from me. Well, that's what I assumed since he didn't touch me or anything like that like he usually does. He's also a lot quieter than before too when we're in a big group at lunchtimes. He just sits there and listens to us. And it worried me a lot; because I felt it was my fault he was keeping to himself.

Once again at lunch, we were all seated at the 'guy's' table, and Kyle had his saddened gaze pointed directly at his fork twirling his food around. No one else seemed to notice since they were listening to Craig's story about his Guinea Pig doing something apparently awesome. I took the opportunity to find out what was wrong with my best friend.

"Hey, chin up." I whispered in his ear. He looked up and smiled half-heartedly at me. I felt my eyebrows turn in concern. "What's wrong?"

"Hm? Oh, I failed a test…that's all." He grumbled back. "The one my ma was counting on me to ace. I dunno what happened but I totally screwed up."

"Oh dude, that sucks." I placed a hand on his shoulder. "Can you resit it?"

"Luckily I can since I'm the teacher's pet." He gave a smile. "But it just sucks that I didn't get it first time."

"Wish I had that attitude." I sighed. "I flunk every class but get treated like a god because I play football. What's up with that anyway?"

"I don't get it either." He sighed and just looked downright bummed about it. "Maybe because you're good looking and appease to girl's tastes. Most of our teacher's are female."

I shuddered at the thought of our old history teacher eyeing me. "Ew, gross. But that's gotta be it. And that sucks so badly. I hate being eye candy."

"I thought it'd be good; getting attention from all the girls." He looked at me; to this stage I was mentally vomiting in disgust. He grabbed his nose. "You don't have a big Jew nose, or red hair, or whitish skin with freckles all over it. You've got black hair that's in a bad boy fashion, tanned skin and a ripped body to kill. You're everything they want."

"But I don't want to be." I whined, placing my head on the desk. "And if you're to the point that you're ugly, you're so not." God damn you, fucking motor mouth!

"I wish I could believe you." He rest a hand on his chin and sighed. And I stared at him; feeling my heart shattering from his gaze. I didn't like it at all when he was upset. Because it made me upset.

I leant over, and my lips brushed his cheek. I dunno what came over me, but I wanted to do something to make him happy without the whole school watching me. He turned his head to me slightly; and I pecked the corner of his mouth and pulled away before he could see my massive red blush. He looked at the side of my face as I hid under my bangs; and gave a small smile before returning his gaze to Craig and joined in laughing with the guys.

And then I couldn't help but crack a smile myself.


	6. Chapter 6

A double post because I was really in the mood to write this. I'm actually having a lot of fun with this!

Don't get me wrong, Wendy and Bebe are awesome characters....when they're with each other. I prefer to keep them away from Stan and Kyle as much as possible

Chapter Six

So, funny thing happened the other day. Not in the ha-ha way. In the "you've got to be joking" way. So anyway, I was walking down the corridor with Kenny; telling me how nice Butters was being to him and that he enjoyed the attention; and Miss Skank comes up telling me that she dumped Clyde and wants me back. Kenny stepped in and told her I wasn't interested, and she threw the book at both of us. Fucking bitch and her blackmail.

So Kenny had to be nice to her so she wouldn't tell Butters that he wanted to screw him to a wall a few times, and I had to date Wendy again to prevent her telling Kyle anything. And as we both turned a corner with heads bowed, Kyle was standing at his locker.

"Hey, what's up with you two?" He enquired.

"Wendy." We both muttered to each other. "She…we're dating again."

"Oh." The sudden coldness in his voice made me feel mighty uncomfortable. "Good for you."

"She's a manipulative little…" I covered Kenny's mouth, seeing the devil herself walking towards us with Bebe by her side.

"Ugh, I need to get to class." Kyle slammed his locker door, and stormed off down the corridor. Kenny looked back at him as if hoping he could sneak away and follow our friend as an escape route. But as he looked back at my face, he stayed put.

"Hey guys." Wendy said and pretty much threw herself on me. I noticed Bebe and Kenny roll their eyes behind her back; and it made me smile.

"Well hello there." Kenny was really good at this singsong voice. It fooled pretty much anyone; and he had Wendy hook, line and sinker with it.

"So, may as well get to class then." I tried to say without glaring daggers into the back of her head.

*---*

We sat down at our usual seats, and Kyle had himself turned to face the wall rather than us. And my god did he look like he was going to kill a certain someone. Kenny moved to sit behind him instead and leant over his shoulder to whisper to him. I turned to the empty seat and Wendy placed her mini skirted ass right into it.

"I asked Kenny to move so we could sit together." She cooed in that horrible high-pitched voice, and I felt her hand caressing my thigh. "I can help you with your assignment if you like; maybe more if you're good enough."

"Um yeah…" Did I dare say Kyle was going to help me? I looked at him, who seemed to be getting a more acidic look the more Kenny whispered to him. I bit my tongue and turned back t her with an ever so fake smile. "I'll be happy if you just help me with my work."

"You sure? Guys at your age have a lot of sexual frustration pent up…" She whispered back, running her hand up to my crotch. If there was an opposite of an erection; I had that right now. No joke, a girl touching me there does not turn me on.

"Yeah, I'm sure I'm fine. I don't need help down there thank you very much." I looked at her and gave another fake smile, and felt her hand disappear.

"Oh well, feel free to ask when you do." And she sent me a little wink. I tried not to curl my lip up in disgust or she'd stand up right now and tell everyone my secret.

Kenny came over and knelt by the table when the bitch had turned around to talk to Bebe and Annie. He didn't look too impressed either.

"He's pissed off." He said quietly. "He doesn't wanna tell you because it'd hurt your feelings or something; but he hates her with uttermost passion."

"Well, who doesn't? Besides Cartman of course." I was stating the obvious and true here. Even her girlfriends hated her but kept being nice to scam good marks on their work.

"I know, but he thought you'd be smarter or something to not ask her out." He gave a nervous chuckle. "I didn't tell him, but I said I didn't know how but she has your balls in a vice."

"Well, you're not wrong there. But thanks for not telling him."

"No problems. But that's the main issue; he wants to know why she has so much power over you. He's gonna confront her over this dude."

"Shit!" I yelled loudly, getting stares from everyone. "Kenny, you know swallowing glass is dangerous!"

Everyone put their heads down and he kept talking. "So yeah, thought I'd warn you so she doesn't tell him in the heat of a fight or something."

"Yeah…. thanks." I watched him move back to his seat and try to soothe Kyle, and I got jealous. That should be me rubbing his shoulders like that in comfort.

I got my book out of my bag, and slammed it down on the desk angrily as Wendy turned back around with a giggle.


	7. Chapter 7

heres another chapter bright and early. So, who thinks they know what's going to happen in the end? *wicked smile*

Chapter Seven

This was such a mess. Kyle wasn't talking to me at all while Wendy was around, and when she wasn't he was muttering and bitching about her under his breath. I just felt really awkward knowing he hated her and yet he had to watch me make out with her. Oh, course I rushed to the bathroom constantly to puke over how disgusting it was.

And all through the corridors I would either stand extra close to Wendy; or extra close to Kyle in that defensive blocking stance. I didn't want them to start a brawl in the middle of school; and I didn't want my best friend humiliated by her. She knew all the loopholes and knew how to pull the right cords to make you choke. And it made me sick being with her and touching her when one wrong move and my secret is out all over the school.

Only three people know of my secret; and I intended to keep it that way til I was ready. Shame Kyle started deliberately walking around me and pretending I didn't exist. I seriously couldn't take this anymore, so I stormed off to go sit in the gym showers for a while. I knew no one would be coming in here so I could sob like the pussy I am.

"Stan? You still in here?" My head snapped up at the sound of that voice I've longed to hear all week. I however didn't say anything and went back to sobbing in my arms and knees.

"Stan?" He keeps calling; knowing that I damn well ignore everyone when I want to be alone. He knew me too well, and I tried to smile as I heard his shoes shuffling on the tiles some five metres around the corner from where I was. The shuffling stopped, and I looked up slowly with tearstained cheeks to see green skinny legs looking back at me.

"Knew I'd find you here." He merely sat down on his calves and looked me in the eyes before sighing. "Look, I'm sorry I've been avoiding you. But I don't feel comfortable hanging around you while _she's_ lurking around."

He had hissed the very mention of her, which made my heart do a back flip. I wiped my eye with a nod. "I-I know. It just…. it just sucks when you don't talk to me…" I put my head down to stop myself bursting into tears again.

"Please, don't cry." His voice is suddenly soothing and soft. I feel his hand on my arm and I look up to see him slowly crack a smile. "Don't, coz you'll make me start and I don't think I could stop."

"I'm sorry, I just…" I stared at him long and hard; and he merely stared back with that gentle look to make girls scream in ecstasy. I swallowed and looked away. "I didn't have a choice with her, you know?"

"No, I really don't know. Kenny wouldn't tell me either." He grabbed my chin and made me look into those now stern emeralds of eyes. "You can either try to explain it to me or I'll ask Wendy myself. Either way I want to know why."

"Because I…" I couldn't tell him it was about him. There was no way in hell I could in this situation. "I have a really dark secret that she somehow found out about. I fuck up with her, and she will tell everyone."

"Dark secret? What secret?" His eyes lost all hardness and went to concerned. "Why haven't you told me about this?"

"Because you just wouldn't understand." I stated blankly. He probably wouldn't understand anyway, he doesn't know what it's like to swoon every time he looks at himself like I swoon for him. He'd probably never understand how I found him so attractive after our talk last week.

"But how can you assume that if you wont tell me?" He shifted closer and I put my legs down either side of his hips.

"Because I just know. I can tell by your face you wouldn't." Why was I trying to fool him with his own logic? He knows how lame I usually am.

"Well, I didn't realise I was getting that easy to read…" he shifted right in close, and I could feel his knee putting pressure on my groin. And this is where it was getting really hot and awkward for me. He leant in close to me, and I smacked my head on the wall trying to push away from him. I would never dare grab him and push him away; so now I was a mega pussy footballer pinned to a wall by a fragile little nerd.

"What's wrong?" he enquired, and I closed my eyes slowly.

"Nothing's wrong. I just…wasn't expecting that from you." I looked at him, and my heart sank as I saw a tear run down his face.

"I hate seeing you sad." He now had tears rolling down his face, and all I could do was look back at him. He closed his eyes tightly to stop himself from crying.

I slowly placed my hands around his shoulders and pulled him in close. He clutched the front of my shirt tightly as I stroke his back in the most soothing manner I could muster. I slowly loosened my grip and he pulled back to look at me.

His eyelashes were speckled with his tears, and his freckles were now lost in his blotchy cheeks. I bit my lip as he closed his eyes and leant in closer to me, and I closed my eyes so his face would be blocked from my mind. They soon however reopened as I felt his lips brush against mine, and his groin rub against mine.

And it was then I knew that we would be spending just a little longer in that shower cubicle.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

I sat at my computer desk that night, my hands on my forehead. I let out a groan in frustration and twirled my chair around to see the body of my best friend sound asleep on my bed. We had meant to be studying; but he just didn't seem in the mood for anything; nor did he have enough energy to do anything. So I called it quits and carried him upstairs to bed; and we've been like this for a good three hours now. I was too angry to stand up from my seat; and I would feel too guilty doing anything to wake Kyle up. I turned back to my desk and just decided I'd work on some English project on my computer.

I opened my IM messenger and left it minimized as I surfed the net for ideas on my project. The requirements were to be a ten-page story about a subject you feel deeply about. In other words; you take something in your life and screw it around with fake characters and such.

But the more I searched the net, the more my mind seemed to die and wither slowly. Everything in the news was so boring I couldn't possibly stand reading it to then try and write it as a cool story. But then I thought; it could be anything I felt deeply about, right?

I looked back over my shoulder at Kyle. No…I couldn't possibly write about him and me…or could I?

I gave a small smile, and began to type down the opening paragraph introducing the characters. If I was clever enough; it would seem like anyone's life. I made the first one a blonde guy with brown eyes; and the other was a girl with brown hair and blue eyes. They were friends their whole lives; and then this other girl came and dated the guy.

This project was a walk in the park; only I had to make up the ending. To make them come together or not? I guess I could always write both endings and choose from there. So I did, and now I still can't decide the outcome. It was kind of an issue; I mean, it could happen to me still. What if I told Kyle how I felt? Would these two outcomes come into play? Would it be better or worse than these?

"What are you doing…?" His voice was quiet and I felt his arms slink down on my shoulders.

"I thought I'd do my English story." I turned my head as far as I could and sent a smile. "You feel better after the sleep?"

"Much." He rest his chin on his hand and stared at the screen. "Do you mind if I read it?"

I hesitated for a second, before nodding once. "Did you want the chair?"

"Nah it's cool, you can stay there." He instead moved around the chair and cheekily sat on my lap. I stiffened as he leant back on my chest and began reading my screen.

"You know this is totally gay." I commented, subconsciously letting my hands fall down onto his thighs.

"It's only gay if people can see us." He smirked and his eyes narrowed. "You've written two endings?"

"Yeah, I wasn't sure whether or not to have it a happy ending or a sad one." I said casually, leaning my chin on his shoulder. "What do you recon?"

"Well…" He stopped, and frowned. "Oh, your _girlfriend _is trying to talk to you."

He got up angrily, and sat himself down on my bed. I sighed and clicked on the orange flash at the bottom of my screen and typed a quick message before turning my computer off. I got up and made my way to my bed and flopped backwards on it.

"Dude? You blew her off." Kyle stated quietly and turned himself to look at me. "She's gonna be totally pissed."

"Well, she's just gonna have to deal with it wont she?" I smiled at him, before moving to rest my head on his lap. "Besides, its rude to talk to her when you're here."

I felt his fingers massaging my scalp. "Well that's true. By the way, you did save your English assignment?"

I groaned and slapped my face softly. "Shit, I didn't! Now I gotta start all over again…oh well, at least it was an easy concept."

"Well, that's good to know then…" I looked up at him. "And I'd go with the happy ending. That guy deserves to get his friend in the end."

I smiled and turned my head away from him; not wanting him to notice the tinge of pink hat had just spread across my face. I felt like a puppy; lapping his affection up as if I'd never receive it again. And yet he didn't once turn around and think it weird I was doing so. So then, did that mean he was enjoying this as much as I was?

My mobile suddenly went off, and I felt his hand stop to grab it before I could react. I could feel the tension and anger sifting off him as he thrust it into my face. "It's Wendy."

I took the phone a he said that and threw it into my bed. "I'll just leave it."

"No, take it or you'll never hear the end of it tomorrow."

I whined at him like a little puppy before sighing and answering it. "Hello?"

"_Hey, did I wake you or something?"_ God her voice is so FAKE!

"Yeah, you did actually…But what's up anyway?" God I hated doing this in front of Kyle; acting like everything is fine when really its so messed up.

"I just wanted to talk to you about Bebe. But I guess it can wait til tomorrow. I'll let you sleep, alright?"

"You sure you don't wanna talk about it now?"

"_N-no…she's just walked in the door. I'll talk to you tomorrow."_ Her voice was almost a hiss and with a click she was gone.

"What did she want?" Kyle asked bluntly.

"To…talk about Bebe." I frowned and put my phone on the dresser before moving back into a comfortable position on Kyle; who made no attempt to even ask about it. I smiled, and closed my eyes at his continuation of massaging my head.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for such a long delay! A lot of stuff has been going down with personal life and I havent had time or inspiration to update. But never fear! I havent completely given up on these ideas yet!

Sadly I wont be updating as reguarly as I sually do. but know Ill still be updating

Chapter Nine

I don't understand why; Kyle had gone really quiet again. He didn't even arch up to any of Cartman's smart-ass remarks and merely went on with what he was doing. So as everyone was leaving for the showers, I took my chance to talk to him.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked him, grabbing his arm softly. He merely looked at me then shook me off

"You wouldn't understand." God dammit he's so smart!

"Well, how do you know if you wont let me try?" I knew it was déjà vu meaning he wouldn't tell me; but a guy had to try, right?

"Because you never understand me Stan." Wait, that's not what he was supposed to say.

"W-what? What do you mean?!" I whined, grabbing him.

"You don't know the real me Stan, you never have. So let me go and just leave me alone."

"W-what are you saying? What does that mean?!"

"I'm saying I don't want to be around you anymore. I never really liked you anyway, it was just a comfort thing to be with you and I've gotten over it now."

HOLY SHIT!

I sprung up from bed panting heavily and clutching my sheets. Oh god, it was just a stupid dream.

"Stan? What's wrong?" Kyle was lying beside me with his back turned, but had his head over his shoulder watching me. I could just make out the whites in his eyes.

"Just a really bad dream." I managed to say, sighing with relief that he was still in my house and not in the gym locker room.

I felt the bed shift and his arms wrap around my arms. "Are you alright? Sounded pretty bad. And your heart is racing a mile!"

"It's ok, it was just something we don't need to worry about." I mustered the most convincing smile I could.

"Are you sure? Well, if it does bother you or keeps reoccurring you tell me right away, alright?"

"Of course I will." Yeah, sure Stan. You wont tell him that at all!

I felt his arms pull away and he shifted to lie back down. "Night Stan."

I slowly lay back down, and closed my eyes to forget that nasty image in my head. "Yeah, night dude."

*---*

And just as I suspected, that dream irritated me all day at school. Wendy seemed to be more annoying that usual; and Kyle seemed to be stopping and making sure I was ok every opportunity he possibly could. As much as I loved the fact he was going out of his way for me; it did become quite annoying.

At lunch Wendy had cornered me first; so then I was trying to wonder what was worse; her wanting a deep felt conversation or Kyle's kind of nagging. Either way I'd be irritated for the rest of the day.

"So, what did you wanna talk about?" I asked as nicely as I could.

"Bebe is acting really funny around me. I wanted to ask if you had noticed it?" She seemed concerned; and I knew damn well what the reason was.

"No, I thought she seemed fine."

"Well, what about the other guys?" She never used names; because she hated them all. I shook my head in reply.

"Maybe you should just talk to her about it if you're that worried. You girls are good at that stuff, right?"

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to try." Then she turned her gaze to me, and it seemed almost sadistic. "But if this talk pushes her away, you gotta talk to her."

God dammit. "Yeah whatever. If she's your best friend she should understand."

"And maybe you should take you own advice." She smirked. "Then again you not doing so gives me more entertainment."

I glared at her, and she merely stared back. I could see Kyle coming up to us from behind her, and she turned to who I was looking at. I could feel the hatred oozing from her.

"What do _you _want?" She spat at him, and he stopped and blinked a few times. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm talking to my _boyfriend. _And he's going to be taking me out tonight, aren't you Stan?"

Shit. "Well, yeah I suppose so. I'll pick you up at 7 then?"

She turned to me and sent me this ever so fake smile. "Great! Make sure to dress nicely." She leant up and gave me a wet kiss on the cheek, and Kyle gave a small growl.

I decided to watch her walk off, and turn to angry green eyes. I knew he was thinking what I was thinking; and I could see he assumed that I'd totally play along with her. But I wasn't going to have sex with her; ever. And I knew that's what she was getting at.

"Don't worry, it wont be that intense with her." I reassured him, and he seemed to relax only a little. "I'm just going to humour her a little."

"Just be careful though." He warned. "She's feisty and devious."

I smiled at him and pulled him into a warm embrace. "I know, don't worry about me."

He seemed satisfied, and smiled as we walked to class together.


	10. Chapter 10

So sorry for the late updates! I have been so busy finishing my studies; being a bit emo; being really ill...but the best part is finally finding my Stan to match my Kyle 3

Sadly this story can only go so far...which sadly its almost finished. BUT! I will get right to updating Change of Plans; and now I've finally got myself a Creek plotline to work with; so look out for that one soon enough~

Thanks for being so patient with me; I know how annoying it is to be engrosed in a story that isn't finished yet!

Chapter Ten

So, date with Wendy. Wasn't as bad as I was imagining it; though I would've preferred it if she had red curly hair, freckles across her nose and nice green eyes. Oh, and male; I have to add that.

We were just sitting at a café, and I was pretending I was listening to her conversation. I did however snap back when she mentioned Kyle's name.

"I tried to get Bebe to ask him out or something you know?" She continued, luckily not noticing the glare I was obtaining. "But she keep insisting there is someone else. She just wont tell me what guy it is!"

I couldn't help myself. "Did it ever occur to you that maybe it's not a guy she's after?"

She blinked a few times before realising what I had said. "Wait. Are you suggesting that my friend…my BEST friend; is a lesbian?!"

"Well, not exactly that. More the fact she just found an interest in a certain girl?"

If I wasn't on a date with her I would have been hysterical at her face right now. It was totally priceless!

"You mean to say she might like…one of us girls? But she would've told me if that were the case…"

"Would she though?" I questioned her, knowing Bebe had the same issue I did. The issue of being in love with her best friend and not wanting to totally kill that.

"…Well, I guess if it were someone close to her she wouldn't want to wreck what she had with them." She paused for a moment, before looking up at me. "You know who it is, don't you?"

"Possibly." I grinned that one grin I have that says 'I'll never tell you no matter how hard you beg me'. She pushed it anyway.

"Come on, tell me." She whined slightly, trying to seduce me into a false sense of security. It's a shame she's not aware that it won't work unless she loses the boobs.

"Nope, you can ask her yourself if you really want to know." I felt her hand going up my leg again. I did nothing to make her seem I was enjoying it.

She soon gave up. "Fine. But you'll tell me sooner or later." She got up, and grabbed my hand gently. "Come on, let's go home."

I got and followed her out and walked down the street with her; holding her hand as loosely as I could without her noticing. She smiled and put her head on my shoulder, and I merely looked at the passing houses. I came across the house that I wished I was currently in; and saw the one I'd rather be holding hands with. It was then I knew that what I was doing with Wendy was stupid and selfish; and that it was time I actually grew some balls.

The only way to know if there was more there was to let the cat outta the bag and hope he felt the same way. Then there was my worst fear that he simply _was _just being a supportive friend in a mega fucked up way. I finally brought Wendy to her front step, and as she turned to face me I breathed in deep and sighed.

"I can't do this anymore."

"What?" She seemed a bit hurt by my sudden change of heart in her eyes; but then she regained her posture. "We had a deal you know."

"Well, you can stick your deal; I can't do this to myself anymore." I stared into her violet eyes with confidence. "I really don't care who knows my secret anymore. It doesn't scare me."

I let go of her hand, and turned to walk off. I didn't look back at her as I went down the street; and I didn't hear any screaming for me to come back. I stuck my now freezing hands in my pockets and bowed my head against the cold breeze starting to blow. Luckily my house was only a few blocks away.

"Dude, what are you doing out here at this time?" My head snapped up to see Kyle rugged up and putting a bag in the trash. I grinned at him.

"Just came back from my date."

He cocked an eyebrow. "And you're happy because…?"

"I dumped Wendy." I grinned again, hoping he'd do the same. His face instead fell.

"But won't she tell everyone your secret tomorrow?"

I merely shrugged. "I really don't care anymore. I don't care who knows about it; because I've realised it really was a dumb thing to be worried about."

He finally gave in and smiled back. "Well I'm glad you finally realised it. Come on, come inside and get out of the cold before you freeze to death."

He put his gloved hand out as an offer, and I gratefully entwined my own hand in his with a stupid grin on my face.

*---*

We decided it best that I stayed at Kyle's til the morning so the weather could settle down. I had no problems with it at all if it meant being near him all night. I had got a message from Kenny asking about the date. I replied telling him the charade was over. So he sent sexy emotes through; in which Kyle got to my phone first with a snort.

"You and Kenny then?" He joked, throwing me the phone. If I didn't know better I'd say my face had drained of all colour.

"No way! He was just being a dick as usual." I slipped the phone hastily in my pocket. "He's just glad I finally dumped Wendy."

"I can tell…" Kyle kept a suspicious gaze on me. I realised that what I had said didn't really confirm that I wasn't after Kenny now. I rolled my eyes at him.

"You're weird, you know that?"

"Better believe it." He replied, finally sitting down beside me. "I just want you guys to be happy."

I instinctively placed an arm around his shoulders. "I know you do; but him and me will never happen as much as you want it to."

He chuckled softly and leaned his body close to mine. "Oh, you caught me out. Damn."

I laughed with him; and as I gazed into those green eyes; I realised that I was still too scared to tell him my secret. And that I may never tell him myself as long as we could be like this.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

"Wait, you what?!" Kenny had already been hitting me with the twenty questions. He didn't like the answers.

All I could do was shrug in defeat. I was hopeless, and stupid, and pathetic. And there was nothing I could do about it. "I just…couldn't."

Kenny slapped his forehead with a groan. "Oh Stanny boy, you seriously are a hopeless romantic aren't you?"

I rolled my eyes in agreement more than disagreement this time. "I know; but if I had a choice between asking him out and him saying no, or us staying friends and close for the rest of our lives, then you know what I'm gonna be picking."

"Well, suit yourself lover boy." He gave a sympathetic smile, before looking around quickly. "Did you tell Wendy about…?"

"Not exactly. I think they're talking now though." I made a face of concern. "I really don't wanna stick around for the aftermath though."

"I know whatcha mean by that." Kenny gazed slightly over my shoulder. "Speak of the devil…"

Wendy stormed through the crowds; eyes glistening with tears and a cold expression on her lips. Right behind her was a distressed looking Bebe. And as it was Wendy came right up to us with a lip quivered.

"Well, she told me. Happy now?"

"Happy with what?" I seriously had no idea what she was talking about. Kenny didn't either with his eyebrow cocked.

"Oh like you have no idea about it? You knew she liked me and you knew I'd never go for her so you just led me into a sick trap of yours for revenge; that's what isn't it?"

"Look, I don't know what you're…"

"Save it!" She screeched, and I noticed Bebe sinking into the crowd away from view with a sob. Obviously she believed this bullshit as much as Wendy did. She twirled away from me, and faced the obviously huge crowd that had come to watch; and I thought I was going to have a heart attack. My whole body seized up as she finally let herself go.

"Fellow student body!" She started, getting a nervous look from Craig; who knew what she was about to do. "Stan Marsh seems to be the nice guy right? Wrong! He ruined my friendship; so now I think it's time you know the real truth about him;

Stan Marsh was stupid enough to date girls to keep this said secret to himself. Found out about it; and I think everyone has a right to know…"

I noticed Kyle pushing through to stand with Butters and Tweek, and I thought my legs were gonna cave in and collapse under my weight.

"Oh, great Kyle. Don't want you to miss this." She gave him an icy grin, and the words seeped out like toxic; and I could do nothing about it. "Stan Marsh has a huge, lovesick boner for Kyle Broflovski. He always did. And he dated girls so Kyle would never find out his best friend wanted to badly screw him to the wall."

All sets of eyes were on me; all except those beautiful green ones. But she didn't stop there as people started whispering.

"And Kenny McCormick finished saying the other day how badly he wanted to get in Butters Stotch's pants. It's like, a hardcore sexual motion he's been playing around for."

I felt Kenny freeze up like a post beside me. He too now had everyone's eyes on him and Wendy turned to smile at us both.

I didn't know why or what happened; but Kyle gave me this look and mouthed _you used me _before turning and pushing back through the crowd. I just stood there and watched, and Wendy gave her icy glare before flicking a lock of black hair and stalking off. I saw Butters look at Kenny in a disappointed way; and I noticed Craig had disappeared suddenly too. Slowly; the crowd began to leave; a lot muttering to themselves or noting they'd go find Wendy for more gossip on both of us. And then there was just the two of us standing there; wondering how things seeming so innocent turned into something so nasty that people would now avoid us for.

"It's…it's over." I managed to force out in a raspy voice.

You happy now God? I played your stupid game and I lost. What did I ever do to you to deserve this pain? Dear God, why me?!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Classes came; and Craig offered to swap seats with me from now on. He was really sympathetic about it; and realised that it was either that or I'd never come back to school again.

So now I sat in the back of English class in solitude; because that's how everyone saw me. For the first time in my life; everyone pretty much hated me. And for that I'll be ridiculed til we all graduate.

I couldn't look at Kyle, because people would notice and hiss at me. So I stole glances every now and again. But as I saw his face hidden in his arms on the desk; I really wish I'd just not looked at him at all. And after about ten minutes of sitting alone and looking at my desk, I got up and flung my book across the room before storming out. And you know what? If felt good seeing everyone looking at me in panic instead of shame for once. Not even the teacher dared talk to me as I slammed the door behind me…only downfall was I shattered the glass and it fell down my shirt. Oh well fuck it, I'd clean myself up later.

Now, only thing was I had nowhere to go. Schoolies were kicked out of places during the hours of nine and three; so I guess I'd go sit on the oval for a while and brood. At least I wouldn't have anyone breathing down my neck and spitting at the mention of my name. And if I saw Wendy right now; I'd doubt she'd have a full head of hair. Coz I'd just grab it chunk by chunk and rip it clean off her head…

"Stan? What happened to your back?"

I flicked out from my awesome vision and turned up to see Bebe staring down on me with that same pained look she had this morning. I looked back down at my shoes and shook my head.

"Just an accident with the door. No big deal."

She seemed to disagree. "I would get it checked out; you shirt is blotched with blood." I felt her sit down beside me and hug her knees. "People giving you the shits again?"

I scoffed. "You know it. I just lost it in class; I was just so angry and I couldn't help but just leave before I attacked someone."

"Wow, that sounds really bad. It's a shame I missed it; I would've encouraged it." I turned to her to see her smile a bit; and I realised that maybe her being stupid really just was an act to hide her true feelings. She blinked and continued. "So, I guess you're in my situation too, huh?"

"Could say that. Only as far as Kyle is concerned, I got what I wanted." I screwed my nose up in hatred and Bebe clicked on.

"Ah, yeah that's no good. I know how that feels too…" She drifted the last half off and changed the subject slightly. "So have you actually told him how you feel; truly?"

I shook my head vigorously. "God no, I couldn't find a benefit in telling him so I let it go."

"Maybe you should tell him then. If he still cares for you, he'll believe you over Wendy."

The name made me grimace, and feel how sticky my back had actually become. "Maybe; but then again he's gotta want to talk to me first. What if he just pretends I don't exist like, forever?"

"Hmm, yeah that's no good." Bebe tapped her chin for a second. "Ask someone to convince him that you have to say one last thing to him before he makes his mind up?"

The way she said it made it seem like it could very well be the last thing I'd ever say to him. "Well, it never hurts to try, right?"

She nodded. "Good luck with this hey. You have a chance to make things right."

"What about your chance?" I had hit a raw nerve by the way her face fell.

"No, I can't go back to anything right now. All I have to hope for is that I'll move on and find someone who'll appreciate me for me and maybe she'll see what she's truly missed out on."

I really felt sorry for this girl right now. Not just because the one she thought would love her back never will, but the fact we had all treated her like a dumbass pretty much her whole life and all she was doing was protecting her pride.

I felt her stand up, and parted from me with a reminding; "Go to the nurse alright? It'll give you time to think."

*---*

"Sorry, I tried man. I really did. He doesn't want to talk to you right now."

I stared at Craig with a longing in my eyes; and he could tell I was messing up over this. He gave a last sympathetic look, before going over to Tweek and entwining his fingers around his lovers. I didn't take offence; I knew he was letting Tweek know that he card for him and all, but that still didn't mean that I was upset that I was alone now. Kenny had managed to soften Butters up to talking to him; and they're slowly working things out. But no, I still can't even get a word in without people shunning me and putting me down. It was like I had become the school's sex predator; and as long as they segregated me I wouldn't go on the prowl.

I skipped lunch; I couldn't be bothered dealing with everyone. So I decided to go to the gym showers and check out my back. Oh yeah, I haven't been to the nurse yet…

I took the shirt off, and hissed as I felt small shards scrape back up the wounds made. And I couldn't help but feel like this was Karma biting me on the ass for not speaking up. And I felt even though I didn't really do anything; I deserved these marks.

And I couldn't help but tear up from both the realisation and the pain. That I would probably never see my best friend ever again.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys, sorry for the massive delay. Unfortunately this is the last chapter and its well; crap. but i had pretty much no more drive to stretch this out; also i didnt want to bore you anymore with this.

But thanks for reading and hanging on this far. i plan to make my future stuff meet expectations!

Chapter Thirteen

I decided I'd just go home; skip the rest of school. It wasn't worth my time crawling back and sulking. May as well do that in the comfort of my own home with no one judging me and I could do whatever I pleased without getting hissed at.

Only I didn't even make it that far before throwing myself down in the snow and finally having the balls to cry. It felt right to be there in the coldness and to have my sorrows freeze up. I curled up into a tight ball and just lay there crying; and I didn't care who was watching me. I think it was a good few hours before my body finally decided I needed a break and my eyelids closed on me suddenly.

"Get up, you'll catch a cold."

That voice…it's distant, but I can tell its clearly…well actually I can't tell if it's male or female…

"Stan? Dude it's been 4 hours. Your parents are worried sick about you."

I slowly open my eyes to notice the snow is falling and the pile beside me had grown quite a bit. I moved slowly to see I was currently being covered in snow and was half buried. A black ugg boot was tapping impatiently near my feet.

"Stan, what the fuck is your problem?" The daggers from Kyle's voice finally hit. Oh, no they haven't gone in far enough, please drive them in more! "You were the one that fucked everything up, used me for your sick pleasure and YOU"RE the one crying in the snow? Tell me when this sick dream stops and it all turns to reality please!"

I sat up, and decided it was now or never to explain to him; hoping every second he would actually listen. "Look, it's not a sick dream; it's all real. Secondly, I didn't use you for anything. Why would I use someone I _love _that way? And thirdly, it's not entirely..."

Kyle shook his head and I trailed off. "Wait, wait, wait...what did you say?"

"I said I wouldn't use people I love?"

"Yeah, that was the line..." He knelt down beside me. "So what you're saying is you...love me."

The lying had to end now. "Yes, I do."

"Huh...hmm." He seemed a bit confused and trying to find words. "I um, well...I wouldn't say that I'm at that "love" stage..."

Wait, what? My heart seemed to squeeze at his wording. Then the bastard gave a tiny smile.

"I think I passed that stage about three years ago." His grin widened, and I threw myself back in the snow with a loud groan.

"All that effort to keep us safe; and I could've just said how I feel. God I feel so dirty, touching that thing and doing that other stuff..."

I felt Kyle's hand sit on my shoulder and squeeze a little as he started laughing. "Although it made me sick to my stomach; it was almost cute of how far you would go to ensure I was happy."

I sat up, and shook my head. "But I don't get it; how stupid am I to think that you'd never like me?"

"Well, the fact that sometimes I came on too strong then completely back away might've completely confused you." Kyle smiled at me, and then leant in to place a kiss on my forehead. "But yes, you are a bit of a dumbass none the less."

I pouted at him, but enjoyed the light peck as much as I could. He then stood up, dusted his pants off of snow, and held his hands out to me. "Come on you big goof, let's get you home and warmed up...then we can sit in front of the fire."

I grabbed his hands and hoisted myself up with a grin, and wrapped my arm around him as we walked down the street. Oh, and yes it was a happy ending, blah, blah, blah; but...

My back still caned like no tomorrow. Should really do something about that.


End file.
